Finding Alvin (J.B Eagle Style)
Finding Alvin is J.B Eagle's parody of Pixar's 2003 film Finding Nemo. It appeared on YouTube on June 24, 2016 for the honor of "Finding Dory"! Cast: (No One must have Been Editing.) * Marlin - Surly (The Nut Job) * Nemo - Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Dory - Joy (Inside Out) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Gill - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar) *Deb - Kitty Softpaws (Puss in Boots) *Flo - Mittens (Bolt) *Bubbles - Alex (Madagascar) *Bloat - Chug (Planes) (Brad Garrett) *Peach - Brittany (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Gurgle - Fear (Inside Out) *Jacques - Heimlich (A Bug's Life) (Joe Ranft) *Moonfish - P.T. Flea and the Circus Bugs (A Bug's Life) (John Ratzenberger) *Jellyfish - Fossas (Madagascar) *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Sea Turtles - Penguins (Happy Feet) *Bruce - Dag (Barnyard) *Anchor - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Chum - Molt (A Bug's Life) *Worried Fish - Sid (Ice Age) *Anglerfish - Rudy (Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs) *Whale - Tyrannosaurs (Jurassic Park) *Coral - Andie (The Nut Job) *Barracuda - Mor'du (Brave) *Pearl - Eleanor (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Ted - Shifu (Kung Fu Panda) *Sheldon - Chicken Little *Bob - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Tad - Tiago (Rio 2) *Bill - Blu (Rio) *Dolphins - Max and Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Nigel - Ezylryb (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) (Geoffrey Rush) *Gerald - Soren (Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole) *Seagulls - Velociraptors (Jurassic Park) *Philip Sherman - Hans (Frozen) *Darla Sherman - Patty Farrell (Diary of a Wimpy Kid) *Barbara - Elsa (Frozen) *Mr. Johansen - Vitaly (Madagascar 3: Europe Most Wanted) Chapters #Finding Alvin Part 1 - New Parents #Finding Alvin Part 2 - A Terrible Fate #Finding Alvin Part 3 - First Day of School #Finding Alvin Part 4 - Field Trip #Finding Alvin Part 5 - The Drop Off/Surly Gets Mad #Finding Alvin Part 6 - Alvin Gets Captured! #Finding Alvin Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy #Finding Alvin Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt #Finding Alvin Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food #Finding Alvin Part 10 - The Cage Gang #Finding Alvin Part 11 - The Cave #Finding Alvin Part 12 - Rudy Attacks #Finding Alvin Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation #Finding Alvin Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions #Finding Alvin Part 15 - Fossas #Finding Alvin Part 16 - The Filter #Finding Alvin Part 17 - Humans #Finding Alvin Part 18 - The Good News #Finding Alvin Part 19 - Off Ramp #Finding Alvin Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus #Finding Alvin Part 21 - Algae #Finding Alvin Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City #Finding Alvin Part 23 - The Airscum #Finding Alvin Part 24 - Owls #Finding Alvin Part 25 - Patty! #Finding Alvin Part 26 - Goodbye Joy #Finding Alvin Part 27 - Alvin and Joy #Finding Alvin Part 28 - Hunting Net #Finding Alvin Part 29 - Reunion #Finding Alvin Part 30 - Back in the Forest #Finding Alvin Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits Video Content * FBI warning Anti-piracy Warning campaign 2016 Logo DVD BluRay * Help! I'm A Toon Toon Style trailer 1 * The Adventures of Kion the Lion Cub trailer * Trailer - Fastway Alone 12 Days of Christmas Giveaway a Home Alone Parody * The Nightmare Before Christmas Trailer * Join Us After The Feature (Roonicchio Variant) * Cineplex - Feature Presentation * Sing Along with Barney: Games / When You Have a Ball (2017) * "Finding Alvin" Part 1 - New Parents * "Finding Alvin" Part 2 - A Terrible Fate * "Finding Alvin" Part 3 - First Day of School * Finding Alvin" Part 4 - Field Trip * "Finding Alvin" Part 5 - The Drop Off/Surly gets Mad * "Finding Alvin" Part 6 - Alvin Gets Captured! * "Finding Alvin" Part 7 - Surly Meets Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 8 - Meeting Dag, Hopper and Molt * "Finding Alvin" Part 9 - Prey Are Friends, Not Food * "Finding Alvin" Part 10 - The Cage Gang * "Finding Alvin" Part 11 - The Cave * "Finding Alvin" Part 12 - Rudy Attacks * "Finding Alvin" Part 13 - Alvin's Initiation * "Finding Alvin" Part 14 - Circus Bug Impressions * "Finding Alvin" Part 15 - Fossas * "Finding Alvin" Part 16 - The Filter * "Finding Alvin" Part 17 - Penguins * Finding Alvin" Part 18 - The Good News * "Finding Alvin" Part 19 - Off Ramp * "Finding Alvin" Part 20 - Joy Speaks Tyrannosaurus * "Finding Alvin" Part 21 - Algae * "Finding Alvin" Part 22 - Inside the Tyrannosaurus/Reaching the City * "Finding Alvin" Part 23 - The Airscum * "Finding Alvin" Part 24 - Owls * "Finding Alvin" Part 25 - Patty! * "Finding Alvin" Part 26 - Goodbye Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 27 - Alvin and Joy * "Finding Alvin" Part 28 - Hunting Net * "Finding Alvin" Part 29 - Reunion * "Finding Alvin" Part 30 - Back in the Forest * "Finding Alvin" Part 31 - Cage Escape/End Credits * The Sandlot trailer vace miller * Playhouse Disney Promo (My Version) * Michael Jackson Tribute - Heal The World - Child Prodigy Cover | Maati Baani Movie Used: *Finding Nemo (2003) Clips Used: *The Nut Job (2014) *Planet Earth (2006) *Brave (2012) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011) *Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Road Chip (2015) *Chicken Little (2005) *Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Rio (2011) *Rio 2 (2014) *Ice Age (2002) *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) *Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) *Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *Zootopia (2016) *Inside Out (2015) *Barnyard (2006) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *A Bug's Life (1998) *Over the Hedge (2006) *Horton Hears a Who! (2008) *Frozen (2013) *Madagascar (2005) *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) *Planes (2013) *Planes: Fire & Rescue (2014) *Puss in Boots (2011) *Bolt (2008) *Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole (2010) *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *The Good Dinosaur (2015) *Happy Feet (2006) *Happy Feet Two (2011) *The Jungle Book (2016) *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) *Ratchet & Clank (2016) *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) *Jurassic Park (1993) *The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) *Jurassic Park III (2001) *Jurassic World (2015) *Walking with Dinosaurs (2013) *Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) *Cabela's Dangerous Hunts 2 (2005) *Dinosaur (2000) *The Lion King (1994) *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998) *The Lion King 11\2 (2004) *Brave (2012) Gallery Surly 23.png|Surly as Marlin Joy Smiles.png|Joy as Dory Category:Justin Bonesteel Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Justin Bonesteel Pixar Movies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Bad Spoofs Category:Rated G Films Category:J.B. Eagle Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas